


Acting impulsive

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Will and Hannibal both acted impulsive.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Acting impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers,  
> I actually only intended to write 2 or 3 parts of this little series and now we're at part 5. Yay!  
> English is not my first language so feel free to correct my grammar and stuff :)  
> I really hope you do enjoy the fic.  
> Comments are welcome:)
> 
> This is part of the daily problems series.

"Hannibal?", Will shouted, as he entered their mansion. Will took much longer at the animal shelter, as he expected, because he buyed a German shepherd puppy. He knew Hannibal didn't like the idea of a dog but as he saw the little puppy he couldn't stop himself from adopting it. "Well it seems the drama llama is not home yet, but I better hide you in my shed till I talked to him.", Will told the dog. He picked him up and started walking towards his new built shed. He was relieved that Hannibal was not home yet and he started to relax. As he stopped in front of the shed to open the door he told his puppy:" Imagine what Hannibal would have said if he was home now. I am deeply disappointed, William. I thought we would discuss the idea of a pet in our lives, but obviously my opinion does not matter in this hou-...", Will stopped imitating his lover immediately as he opened the door and saw the scene in front of him. "Good afternoon Will. You are late.", Hannibal said.  
Will needed a moment to collect himself. "Hannibal Lecter! What the fuck are you doing in my shed?", Will started shouting.  
"Well to state the obvious I've killed Francois. And right now I'm removing his liver...-", Hannibal answered with a neutral expression.  
"Yes, Hannibal, yes I see that. Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. I thought we talked about killing people we know and we especially talked about NOT killing Franklyn 2.0 and we talked about NOT killing people in MY fucking shed!", Will exclaimed furiously.  
"Will, please do not talk in that crude language to me. You know I abhor that."  
"You know what, Hannibal? I don't fucking care!", Will answered. In that exact moment the puppy started barking.  
"Is that a dog Will?", Hannibal asked as his eyes narrowed.  
Wills anger was immediately replaced with guilt. He felt ridiculous. He had all the right to be angry but Hannibals tone and mimic made him feel guilty.  
"I am deeply disappointed, William. I thought we would discuss the idea of a pet in our lives, but obviously my opinion does not matter in this household.", Hannibal said coldly and walked away with Franklyn 2.0's liver in his hand.  
It took Will two hours to clean his shed and to get rid of the body. Will was still very angry at Hannibal, but for a ridiculous reason he felt guilty about buying the dog.  
He waited another hour in his shed to prepare himself talking to Hannibal.  
As he and the puppy entered the house he heard the sound of the theremin being played. Will exhaled and entered the music room.  
"Hannibal, we need to talk."  
Hannibal looked at him expectantly but didn't answer.  
"Look I'm sorry I was shouting at you and I'm sorry for buying the dog. It was impulsive. But I asked you not to kill people we know. Hannibal I don't want to lose you.", Will said. Hannibals face softened.  
" I expect you to have a little more faith in me, Will. I will not be caught. And I have to admit that I may have been a little impulsive too as I killed Francois in your shed.", Hannibal answered.  
"Well I think we both acted a little impulsive today.", Will said and smiled. Then he asked:  
"Can we keep the dog?"  
"Yes, dear Will we can." ,Hannibal answered and kissed him on the cheek." But I have one condition. I want to name him."  
"But-.", Will started.  
"No but, darling. You bought him without discussing it with me first, so I am allowed to name him."  
That was how Dante-Mephisto entered the Lecter-Graham household.


End file.
